chocolate fresas y un poco de alcohol
by laurita261
Summary: Hyuuga Hinata una joven decidida hacer ella por si misma viaja ala gran ciudad de tokio donde conocera a 5 chicas un bar y muchos problemas para cumplir su sueño
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos y eso creo que ya lo saben **

* * *

-Ok esta es mi última pizza

-Enserio Hina no tienes por que irte mira que yo por mas que tu padre presione jamás te quitaría el empleo

-Tranquila Kurenai que no lo hago por eso la verdad es que tengo que salir de este pueblo yo quiero conocer el mundo y no solo vivir de lo que mi padre desea así que lo mejor será que me marche así te evito problemas y le evito problemas a los demás

-Pero Hina es que Tokio es tan grande algo te puede pasar

-No además creo que ya soy lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarme sola

-Ok pero entonces mira ten hazme el favor firma aquí

-Para que

-Pues porque yo quiero tu primer autógrafo yo se que vas a triunfar y que vas hacer una gran compositora

-Ajajá esta bien ten

Hinata Hyuuga hija de Hyuuga Hiashialcalde de el pequeño pueblo de konoha siempre lucho por obtener todo sola y no depender de su padre ahora quiere cumplir su mas grande sueño y es el de ser compositora pero ella sabia q para eso tendría que viajar a la gran ciudad de Tokio aunque su padre se opusiera rotundamente

En la gran mansión Hyuuga

- Hyuuga Hinata te estoy diciendo que tu no te vas que no entiendes que tu eres mi bebe mi niña a q tal q te pase algo además de q aquí no te va hacer falta nada por que te quieres ir si es por q me opuse a que trabajaras esta bien trabaja donde quieras desde que sea aquí en el pueblo pero no te vas

- papa ya hemos tenido esta conversación muchas veces y ya te dije que mi decision esta tomada yo me voy

-pero Hina es que no entiendes tu no me puedes abandonar

-papa no te estoy abandonando vendré una ves por mes para visitarlos además no es como si me fuera y te dejara solo te quedas con Hanabi

-pero es que no es lo mismo además tu y Hanabi son lo único que tengo en el mundo no quiero que nada les pase así que no tu te quedas

-si mi one-chan se que por favor – dijo la pequeña Hanabi aferrandose alas piernas de su hermana

- por dios Hanabi comportante que ya tienes 16 años y no yo me voy

-esta bien pero por lo menos acepta quedarte en el departamento de tu primo que no ves que por lo menos así quedaría mas tranquilo

-no papa eso también ya lo discutimos y ya te dije que no ya te dije que quiero salir adelante yo sola y si me voy con Neji es mas que seguro que todo lo obtendré simplemente por mi apellido y yo quiero que me reconozcan por mi además las maletas ya están en el auto así que chao nos vemos el mes que viene los estaré llamando por favor no se maten si

-one-chan por que me haces esto snif snif snif (corto presupuesto para sonido)

-ya Hanabi ni que me fuera para no volver cuídate y cuida a papa por favor papa me voy nada que decirme

-no

-papa

-Bueno cuídate y llámame en cuanto llegues

-esta bien papa te cuidas los quiero y no lloren que ni que me hubiera muerto

- no lloro solo es que estoy sudando por los ojos

-papa esa ni tu te la crees por dios

-Hanabi esa es la forma de tratar a tu padre mas respeto

-ya los dos que ya me voy y no quiero que lo ultimo que vea es como se pelean demás parecen dos niños pequeños

- por eso te debes quedar quien mas va ser de arbitro en nuestras peleas

-simple nana se encargara de ustedes y ya me voy adiós

Estas fue la última palabra que dirigió la heredera Hyuuga a su familia a que en ese momento subió a su auto para dirigirse a lo que seria su nueva vida

* * *

**Hola yo de vuelta bueno pues este hermoso fic es mas bien idea de mi hermana aunque yo soy la que lo escribe edita corrige y sube por que la muy flojonga ni siquiera tiene cuenta siempre utiliza la mía lo podéis creer en fin como sea a veces tiene buenas ideas y es ella la que me da todo para este fic bueno este es tan solo el prologo y dependiendo de sus comentarios pues vemos si lo continuamos con respecto a mi otro fic pues es que el siguiente capitulo lo e hecho muy largo así que esta en proceso de editaciòn haber donde lo corto para poderlo subir y bueno no es mas gracias a los que llegaron hasta qui y espero que dejen sus comentarios **

**Chao **

**Se cuidan **

**Recuerden un RR puede hacer que continúe o que lo deje **

**------------------la vida es vida solo si la disfrutas cada día---------------------------------- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de Naruto no son míos y eso creo que ya lo saben **

**-----//--- cambio de ecena **

**(pensamientos y anotaciones de autora y escritora )**

**Sin mas nos leemos abajo **

Estaba feliz iba en su auto rumbo a lo que seria su libertad pero antes de seguir con sus sueños de cantar tenía que ver como iba a vivir y para eso necesitaba trabajo pero cual y donde  
-ok ya llegue mi propio departamento  
Subió las escaleras era un departamento no muy lujoso pero era bueno para ella no iba a recibir dinero de su padre ya que quería su independencia así q el lugar era perfecto para ella y su presupuesto  
-muy bien necesito trabajo- pensó la Hyuga mientras dejaba en el suelo su ultima maleta  
-ya cállate Uchija me tienes harta vienes a mi departamento desocupas mi nevera y quieres que este feliz estúpido arrogante lárgate de aquí ahora mismo  
Pa¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ (se escucho un ruido seco contra la pared) (disculpen bajo presupuesto para efectos de sonido)  
Hinata salió rápidamente mirando al apartamento de al lado para saber que había pasado y solo se encontró a un Rubio con cara de miedo y un pelinegro saliendo

-oye sakurita te gastas un humor por eso la policía te mando a clases de manejo de la ira……..

-Sasuke … no digas eso – decía el rubio con algo de miedo

- tranquilo Sasukito……..- decía con una sonrisa encantadora Sakura (esta chica es algo bipolar no -_-)- te voy a mostrar que hice para q la policía me enviara a clases de manejo de la ira

-jajaja- el rubio reía nervioso y empezó a caminar sin ver a donde iba mientras que Hinata solo veía como la pelirrosa se acercaba peligrosamente al chico que respondía al nombre de Sasuke

Aaaaa- fue lo único que escucho la pareja que estaba peleando cuando voltearon a ver solo pudieron a preciar a Naruto sobre una chica y en ese mismo instante Sakura supo que esa debía ser su nueva vecina pues nunca la había visto

-Naruto quítate ahora mismo de hay no vez que estas incomodando a la "niña" –dijo Sakura con gran enojo

-lo siento mucho- decía Naruto con un gran sonrojo sin quitarse aun de encima de una atolondrada Hinata

-si yo igual pero…. Te podrías levantar por favor- decía mientras veía que alguien lo quitaba a la fuerza y la paraba con delicadeza

- mucho gusto Sasuke Uchija y tu hermosa debes ser la princesa que vi anoche en mis sueños ¿verdad?

-…..-

-Perdónalo es un idiota – decía Sakura mientras lo botaba por las escaleras – mucho gusto soy Sakura Haruno y la verdad no soy amiga de los vecinos bey- se despidió fría y se fue a su departamento

-Ok mucho gusto – dijo a la nada y entro a su departamento….

-----------------------//-------------------------------------//------------------------------------------//---

Hinata soltó un suspiro cuando entro a una cafetería había estado todo el día en busca de un trabajo pero no había tenido suerte, hasta que escucho a unas chicas

-no puedo creerlo por que te tienes que ir – dijo una pelirrosa que reconoció como su loca bipolar vecina

- si la universidad no es la gran cosa – decía una castaña con dos chonguitos

-hay Rin porfa no te vallas – decía una rubia con ojos azules

-Rin no te vallas por dios que no ves que si te vas tendremos que buscar a otra – decía una rubia de cuatro coletas

- chicas saben que ir ala universidad es mi sueño y la que consigan va tener que ser muy buena-decía una pelinegra de muy buen cuerpo y ojos color miel

- nadie es igual de buena a ti y lo sabes Rin –decía la pelirrosa

-s i pero Tsunade tiene que entrenar a alguien rápido- decía la castaña

Mientras tanto Hinata colocaba atención ya que necesitaba trabajo no importaba cual fuera

Oye – le dijo Hinata al anciano que la atendía me podrías decir en que trabajan ellas

El anciano le dio una sonrisa amable y le dijo ellas son de the tears – decía el viejo mientras secaba un vaso con un trapo

Como así – preguntaba Hinata con ingenuidad- por que les dicen así????

por que trabajan en el bar "the tears of moon" reía por la bajo el anciano

Hinata las miro por un tiempo y decidió que debería buscar empleo en aquel bar

El viejo vio la cara de la muchacha y dijo – mira esta es la dirección del bar –y le dio una pequeña tarjeta

-----------------------//-------------------------------------//------------------------------------------//---

A la mañana siguiente Hinata salió decidida a la dirección que se encontraba en la tarjeta cuando llego no encontraba ninguna puerta abierta hasta que llego ala parte trasera de aquel lugar y se encontró con una mujer rubia bastante voluptuosa con barias cajas de tragos en sus manos se veía que era bastante fuerte

-oye sabes donde puedo encontrar a la dueña del lugar –pregunto Hinata con su dulce voz y muy gentilmente

- oye niñita ahora esta ocupada, así que vete para tu pueblito y dejala en paz –decía fría y tosca la mujer – además para que la necesitas

-eso a ti no te importa además de que escuche que aquí tal ves necesiten a alguien así que si tu no eres la dueña del circo a mi no me importa hablar con los monos decía Hinata ya un poco de mal humor después de que le digieran pueblerina

-ok tienes carácter y eso me gusto empiezas esta noche decía la rubia voluptuosa con una sonrisa bastante grande –mucho gusto soy Tsunade tu nueva jefa

-hola Hinata Hyuga decía asombra la chica de ojos color perla

-muy bien Hinata esta noche nos vemos decía mientras se iba a y por cierto trae ropa menos mojigata( quiere decir menos recatada)

Y ahí se fue Hinata pensar en que se pondría para su primer noche de trabajo en aquel extraño lugar

-----------------------//-------------------------------------//------------------------------------------//---

Se dirigía Hinata con unos jeans los mas ajustados que vio en su armario y una blusa azul de botones era la ropa mas ajustada que había encontrado no entendía el por que de las miradas de las que ahora serian sus compañeras claro si se ponía a analizarlas ella parecía que iba para la misa dominical

-jajajajja quien dijo que hoy era piñata infantil- decía la rubia con las cuatro moñas

O bien para una fiesta infantil pensó Hinata

-jajajajaj esa esta buena –decía la pelirrosa a la que reconocí como mi vecina Sakura

-ya Sakura Temari no ven que es de la que nos hablo Tsunade – decía la de los dos chonguitos

-si además es nueva ustedes también lo fueron – decía la otra rubia

-esta bien por mi hagan lo que ustedes quieran pero a mi no me metan – decía Sakura mientras se iba del lugar

-ok yo si entro decía la rubia de cuatro colas

- muy bien de que hablan decía Hinata con cara de duda

Hinata es que te llamas no alguna ves te as echo un cambio de look decía la peli café con una cara que a la pobre Hinata le dio un poco de miedo

pues esto creo que no en 7 grado me corte el cabello pero eso fue todo

ok dijeron las chicas en una misma voz antes de raptar a Hinata y llevársela a un viejo baño del lugar

continuara………………

**ok hola gente si tienen todo el derecho a quiere asesinarme hace siglos que no aparezco por aquí pero es que entiéndanme yo no soy la de la idea original mi persona solo trascribe y redacta las locas ideas de mi hermana y esa no se le da por escribir sino cada mes además de que yo trabajo en un lindo turno de 24 horas por 24 horas así que es poco el tiempo que me queda para hacer esto y si la autora no se le da la gana de entregarme los borradores rápido pues yo no puedo trabajar así que los tomatazos golpes y linchamiento para ella no para mi bueno gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer y gracias a ****Kou-chan 44 por su RR por el es que presione mas para publicar bueno no siendo mas los dejo con la moco de la autora para q la linchen chaoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

**lo siento de verdad lo siento pero no me ha llegado la imaginación gracias a que un gato en mis sueños no me deja en paz y la verdad hasta me insulto y me dice boba pero bueno el gato se fue por unos días y yo pude escribir y la boba de mi hermana no ayuda de a mucho pero bueno por fa no me gustan los tomatazos pero me los merezco así que estoy en el podio para recibirlos pero antes de que los tiren recuerden que los quiero y los adoro siiiiiiiiii bye a recuerden entre mas RR mas rápido adelanto ya que ellos son los que me inspiran **


End file.
